Luke Jones
Luke Jones 'or '''Hunter '''is a character that is featured throughout ''Villainy and Virtue, created and portrayed by iCaramelBird. Hunter posseses the powers of 'Technology', and 'Deductive Deep Perception', and developed the ability known as 'Water Manipulation'. Hunter is able to use his powers to hack and manipulate technology whilst also being able to deduce people, focus on aspects of certain objects, people and items as well as use his perceptive abilities to aid him in his common free-running manoeuvres. He is also able to control water, a power which he at first did not know well but has since shown progress in his new-found ability. Biography Background Hunters real name is Luke Jones. It has been described that he has an American nationality, clearly showing both his parents and perhaps his entire family is mostly or completely American. He is described to have grown up in a "mostly normal" family, and had desires to be an engineer. His mother stayed at home, mostly looking after him and his older sister Lilly, whilst his father owned a somewhat small company that modelled and designed new cell-phones. They weren't very popular, but they managed to scrape enough money to put food on the table. When Luke was a young age, he could sense things. When his sister came home in a rush, he could tell she had broken up with yet another boyfriend. When he stared too long at the television, the screen seemed to become embodied with static before he was pulled out of it. Eventually his parents got nervous as his powers grew, and they knew something was wrong with him yet his sister tried to empathize with him. He told his sister everything, he was as close as he could be with her and truly loved her as family. However when Luke was 16, he had a heated argument with his father which went bad as his father tried to get him to reveal he had powers. Luke himself truly didn't understand what was going on, yet he caused most of the technology in his house to simply eradicate itself, sending sparks flying everywhere and sometimes he could still hear his mothers piercing scream as she tried to beg him to stop. Soon he was kicked out of his home, and he stopped attending school. His sister moved out with him, and soon taught him everything. She had powers herself, and knew how to control them as she learned about them at an early age. She apologised and felt bad for not telling Luke, but she taught Luke everything. She taught him how to fight, how to control his powers, and helped him use his powers for things such as free running. Luke seemed to become an expert, and things were fine for a couple years. This was until Luke's seventeenth birthday. Luke and Lilly were a duo and always went out what Lilly called "Their little hunts" as they moved fast and quickly to try and stop any criminals. Whether it was simple alleyway robberies, catching murderers, whatever. They never got any thanks or prize and they didn't want any, they kept in the shadows. However one time, a robbery went wrong. It was a trap set up by some type of villain to kill any heroes who got by. After a certain incident which ended in Lilly's death. Luke realised he the anger in him come out, as he went out and murdered the villain who set up the whole plan. Ever since then he called himself the Hunter. He still uses Lilly's dagger, but moved out and managed to gain the money to buy a horrible one room apartment. However it was his base of operations, and now it lead him to events that would possibly change or even end his life. Villainy and Virtue Luke was a very minor character originally, being separated from many of the major events in the RP as he kept himself secluded and tended to stick to stealing from casinos (even stealing from Wild Card at one point), and still struggling with suicide. However things changed when he first met Kay. Kay convinced him to go on heists and served as a direct route of information for Broker to know more about Luke. Not only that but it is strongly implied that the friendship that developed between Kay and Hunter may have saved him from committing suicide. Eventually things got better when Luke found out he had the power to manipulate water and his life was saved by Kay, when he passed out due to smoke inhalation after Shadow Fixer attempted to assassinate the mayor. Later, Luke was reunited with his estranged sister Raven, and though Kay was not active, things seem to be getting better. City in Chaos Then the riots occurred. During which, Luke had to try and protect them from the hazards during the riots. Luke had managed to revisit his family home that he grew up in during childhood and early adolescence, and managed to recover a grey scarf that his father bought for him in his childhood, that he still has. Luke soon managed to get back to the main city of Heartania, but left Kay behind due to considering her a burden in his attempts to reunite with his sister. Aftermath After the riots, Lilly and Luke soon found themselves working with The Broker and living in The Citadel as part of The Inner Circle. Nonetheless Luke has now been dragged into The War for Heartania, and has to adapt to the impeding conflict that could destroy The Citadel or make it stronger than ever. It was at this point that Luke was put to the limits as he was dragged into a stadium conflict, that caused Lilly to become furious on return. Soon after, Luke managed to get some rest and meet The Sheriff (James Witt). Luke was at The Tower for his own safety, after learning that The Vipers have returned. However after learning that Kay had returned, Luke felt like it was his duty to partner up with Lilly again and try to aid others, as a hero using the resources at The Citadel to their advantage, especially to prohibit what happened last time, the two tried to act as heroes. He reunited with Kay, and revealed the truth about what happened after they shut down, only to learn The Broker had opened them up for no reason. Insurgency After confronting The Broker with Kay, over what exactly happened to Kay. However after Kay abandoned him, Luke attacked The Broker and simply went back to his room. Somewhat worried about his position in The Citadel, Luke argues with Lilly over his recent actions until Lilly storms out. James tries to help Luke, and leaves him for the night. The next morning, James invites Luke out for breakfast and the two talk to one another. James reveals during their conversation that he's never tried parkour, leading Luke to show him and save his life as he detects mid-way through a jump, James isn't going to make it. The two laugh it off until Lilly arrives, urging Luke to get back to The Citadel. This culminates into an argument in which Lilly suggests that Luke's 'entitlement' is the reason his mother and father wanted to 'get rid' of him. This causes a fight between Luke and Lilly, until they stop and Claudia arrives. Luke snaps at Claudia before, being led by James back to The Citadel. James suggests that Luke pay a visit to Custos, in order to check up on how he has been doing. Yet the two are surprised to only find Custos murdered, presumably by the traitor of The Citadel. Luke snaps, and instantly begins packing, before leaving The Citadel and Lilly behind, realizing that his sister was no longer the same person, who was with him before "dying" three years ago. Luke eventually makes his way to the homeless shelter featured in 'The Hunter's Raven', before simply glancing at the corpse of David. As Luke, tries to sleep, the scent of the corpse makes him vomit and he stumbles and struggles to get out before throwing up, once more. After managing to leave the abandoned homeless shelter, realizing it wouldn't be somewhere to sleep for tonight, Luke figures that it would be best to make his way back to his old apartment, showing no desire to return to The Citadel. Things however took a turn for the worst, when Luke encountered Kay, who had been sent by Acchilleus to either capture or kill. After a short yet harrowing battle, both Luke and Kay lay injured. As Luke looked for a route of escape, The Harvester wounded him, preventing him from escaping. It was soon revealed by Acchilleus that he plans to broadcast Luke among others who will be considered 'criminals', and thus have him executed. As well as this, Acchilleus told Luke that both Lilly and James are dead. Though he begins to suffer from debilitating grief, Luke manages to find his strength and plan to murder Kay, The Harvester, and the remaining Vipers as well as Acchilleus. Luke proposes to himself that he will return to his heroic lifestyle, showing how he aspires to be a hero again. Insurgency (Post-Timeskip) After the subsequent two month timeskip, it has been revealed that Luke is now in a relationship with James, having escaped from being Acchilleus' hostage, and found out that both James and Lilly survived their ordeal with the Vipers. Luke has been having nightmares and has been improving all his skill sets, including his parkour as he investigates The Safe Zone and vows to destroy Acchilleus. Appearance Hunter is described as having an American nationality, and an "athletic body" implying that he has been doing free-running or has been interested in sports when younger. Hunter has been described as being tall. His eyes are deep brown, as well as having messy brown hair, stubble and a light skin tone. Hunters attire normally consists of a black hoodie with a "two button zipper" and black cargo pants, with converse shoes. The hoodie seems to have a fur outline, and currently Hunter possesses two holsters. One of the holsters is on his right leg, and is a sheath for his sisters dagger. Another holster is on his left leg, and has his very own handgun. Hunter tends to have a black mask covering his mouth and face, that is attached to his hoodie that he wears every time he's outside, to conceal his identity. Though earlier versions of the character suggest this was going to be a black bandanna instead. Hunter's appearance has however changed into different styles, and it has been said that he will get new outfits after the timeskip, but that is only if he manages to free himself from his kidnapping. Hunter currently has two holsters. Both for his gun and Lillys dagger. He also has what is described as an "odd tool" on his back that works its way around to his chest. This tool is really just straps that hold his new "primary weapon" on his back. His new weapon is now a compound bow, which is disguised as a thin black cylinder which can transform into a bow. Though its not known how, the cylinder can only change into a bow when its in Hunters hands. However if its already in "bow" form, it can still be used by anyone else. This bow can fire explosive, incendiary, venomous and regular arrows. Hunter also has a quilt attached which contains a minimum of twenty arrows (regularly) but it is implied to be able to store up to thirty. Personality Hunter has been described as being in a "low place in life" during his Villainy and Virtue. It's to the point where Hunter acts bitter and shallow to everyone around him. One of his sole desires seems to be money. Though this is unknown if this is because he feels as if he has no other purpose. It's heavily implied Hunter is quite intelligent as he researches technology, but mostly because he wants to learn how to control it so he can gain the upper-hand against others who may use this against him. As we as this, he has tried to master his perception skills showing determination and even slight stubbornness. He's described as being quite "hot-headed" yet mostly remains calm, but appears to be emotionally-manipulative as he uses his perception to pick up the emotions others are feeling and play on those emotions. Whilst being cynical and bitter, his mental state seems to be "unhealthy" and Hunter himself supposedly has a "few heartstrings" yet they can't be exposed. During the course of 'Villainy and Virtue', Hunter's personality has begun changing. He seems to be more concerned for people, or at least the people close to him, ranging from Kay to his sister, Lilly. Eventually, Luke has shown perseverance and determination. He is not the weak-willed person that he imagined himself to be years ago, rather he shows himself as a stronger and capable person that simply has vulnerabilities he must learn to protect and understand. Luke has managed to recover from his suicidal ideation and self loathing, to some extent. However, Luke still has a long way to go in order to show his true strength and become the type of person he wants to be. Not only this but on the belief that Lilly and the one person he's falling for, James, are dead, Hunter realises he's now alone in the world with no families or friends. As opposed to give in to his depression this time around, Hunter shows strength and promises to get revenge and determine his own life. This is a huge contrast to the beginning of 'Villainy and Virtue', whereas Hunter got his revenge but then gave into his depression and never did much with his life afterwards. It is also revealed that Hunter wants to return to being a hero during the time he believed Lilly and all his other friends were dead. Relationships Wild Card ''"I'm sorry you're feeling that way" ''— Hunter patronizing Wild Card, after being caught cheating in his casino. Wild Card and Hunter started off their relationship on a bad note, as Wild Card noticed Hunter was causing a disturbance on the Casino floor. Hunter had been hacking a slot machine to win money, and is confronted by Wild Card about this. Whilst the temper of the conversation grows, Hunter manages to leave with the money. However not before hacking the slot-machine he was using until it breaks and ceases to function. Angered by this, Wild Card despises Hunter and is still keeping his eye out for him. Kay ''"Should we start again. I'm Kay. I'm not here to kill you or threaten you. This is a nice roof and view. And what was your name?" — ''Kay reintroducing themselves to Hunter after an awkward first conversation. Kay and Hunter start with a very odd relationship. Hunter is gazing away on a rooftop before Kay coincidentally finds themselves on the same rooftop. They have an odd first conversation, where Hunter keeps himself distant away from Kay and their questions. Kay tries to open themselves up to him slightly showing there is some trust between the two of them, and this is emphasized when Hunter becomes more relaxed around Kay and not tense enough to keep his weapons nearby. Though Hunter does insult Kay claiming that he didn't go onto the rooftop to hear their "terrible poetry" or be taught life lessons. Kay doesn't retaliate against Hunter and at some cases teases him, suggesting a friendly relationship could be formed. Later Hunter spots somebody who seems to have incredible free-running abilities and follows them, only to come face to face with Kay. During another awkward conversation, Hunter starts to develop a need to become friends with Kay. As he feels empathetic towards them. Kay may have these same feelings but detects that Hunter is giving in to his friendlier side, which he tries to resist in order to not get hurt again. Though Kay invites Hunter to go with them for their mission. During this first mission, Hunter is assigned with the task of distracting guards whilst Kay gathers some data from their creation. In doing so, this shows Hunter has put a certain amount of trust in Kay and has started to work together with somebody. Much later during the nuclear meltdown, Hunter calls Kay asking if he could help in any way. Kay declines knowing Hunter would most likely die, much to Hunters frustration. This is an important arc in the relationship as Hunter openly thinks that Kay reminds him of Lilly, and that he actually seems to worry about Kay and care about their well-being. Kay on the other hand also seems to somewhat like Hunter and care for them, as he hopes Hunter doesn't die and wants to keep him safe by making sure he stays away during the meltdown. Hunter goes against Kays orders and watches from a nearby rooftop and manages to attracts a wounded Kays attention and they speak on the roof. At this point in time, it can be said an actual friendship formed between both characters. During the attempted assassination of the Councillor, Hunter actually saved a lost child during a fire. However passed out and nearly died due to smoke inhalation in a nearby alleyway, thankfully however Kay came to his rescue and took him to hospital where he recovered. However things have changed severely. After Hunter protected Kay throughout 'A City in Chaos', despite choosing his sister over Kay, he still liked Kay and hoped that they would recover after their shut down shortly before 'A City in Chaos'. When they did wake up, Kay left The Citadel which Hunter saw as a form of abandonment. Though he was devastated, Hunter had to move on that was until Kay was ordered to capture Hunter. Since Hunter has revealed that he wants to get revenge on Acchilleus and the others for James' and Lilly's assumed deaths, it has been shown that Hunter hates Kay, as he also wishes to murder them. Shadow FixerCategory:Character ''"Take my advice, if you care for someone that much, then don't trust anyone." - ''Shadow Fixer giving advice to Hunter, whilst they look out for Kay during the nuclear power plant incident. Shadow Fixer and Hunter have a somewhat hostile relationship. Both of them being acquaintances, Shadow Fixer seems to take a disliking to Hunter for his irrational actions during the nuclear power plant incident. Though the two have only met once, their relationship is odd as Shadow Fixer gives advice to Hunter about his relationship and care for Kay. Shadow Fixer numerously makes fun of Hunter and treats him like an idiot, much to Hunters annoyance though he makes sure it doesn't get to him. The conversation between the two is very brief, but at the same time Hunter makes sure to remember the fickle teachings from Shadow Fixer after their conversation. Raven ''"Lilly couldn't continue as she felt Luke's arms wrap around her, he seemed to be apologising all at the same time whilst she continually told him it was okay." ''- Hunter hugging Raven after she explains how she faked her death to protect him. Raven and Hunter have a very close relationship. Raven is the only family that Hunter has left to his knowledge, and her death is the reason he fell into a depression. After she returns, he feels angered and almost denies her existence, trying to kill her and thinking she is an illusion of some kind or a trick. However after her explanation, he finally realises that Raven is back and continually worries for her. They both care deeply for each other and will do anything to protect the other. Both of them work very well as a team, and are deadly when working together. However, things took a turn for the worse as the stress brought on by recent events such as The Vipers returning and The Citadel appearing more unsafe by the minute, Raven and Hunter broke out into an argument, which was only catalysed by Kay leaving The Citadel. Eventually the two had a fight, almost getting to the point where one looked like they may kill the other. After the fight broke off, Hunter left The Citadel. Despite their argument, Hunter seems horrifically devastated by Raven's assumed death, thus showing the two love each other as close siblings. The Broker "''You and I are both alike" - ''The Broker talking to Hunter after he became part of the 'Inner Circle' The Broker and Hunter, share a somewhat rocky relationship. Though The Broker seems to see potential in Hunter. Hunter feels somewhat forced to associate and work with The Broker, since his sister wanted protection and finances. However Hunter has not shown any clear signs of resistance towards The Broker, and simply wants to get the protection and finances to live his life. Hunter shows disdain for The Broker, not liking him and believing that he's extremely manipulative and disgusting for how he has run The Citadel. It is partly due to The Broker that Hunter left The Citadel. The Sheriff ''"He wasn't exactly sure if James was someone to be trusted, but the way he spoke, the way he acted, was somewhat endearing. He seemed confident, but he had a different vibe to him, that was unfamiliar to Luke, or maybe to Heartania." - ''Hunter thinking about The Sheriff Hunter and The Sheriff met on bad terms, when The Sheriff was caught checking out Hunter's new motorbike (presumably planning to steal it). After a short confrontation, The Sheriff came across Custos who was protected by The Sheriff as some of the Vipers attacked both of them, and they managed to get towards The Citadel. Though Hunter hasn't managed to forgive or even begin to trust The Sheriff after the motorcycle incident, the two have started to like each other. With Hunter starting to like The Sheriff's cocky and optimistic attitude, and taking an interest in his background, whilst The Sheriff has begun to start liking Hunter and even openly flirted with him when they first met. The Sheriff has been shown to be acting more or less caring for Hunter, who appreciates it. Even having a heart to heart talk to him, on the night Kay abandoned him and taking him out of The Citadel, and even worrying about his position in it. Hunter and The Sheriff have continued to show a developing bond, with the both of them going with each other, sharing interests such as free running and The Sheriff even becoming concerned and willing to go out of their way to try and find Hunter. Hunter has shown great affinity for The Sheriff in the short amount of time they've known each other. Though it has been promised that the two will develop more of a friendship before evolving into a relationship, the two have actually been fast developing friends. It has been said that this is because The Sheriff actually seems to be someone who cares for Hunter when they had little to no reason to. Other characters that were associated with The Citadel, or his past were the only ones who ever actively tried to befriend Hunter. The Sheriff on the other hand, had no reason to, even when they joined The Citadel. The two are currently in a relatinship and have worked in multiple cases together. The Harvester ''"I heard you were dangerous, Luke Jones, but you don't look so tough to me. Nobody dangerous leaves that much blood on the ground." - ''The Harvester patronizing Hunter after quickly defeating him Despite not knowing each other for very long, it's clear that both Hunter and Harvester dislike each other from the very beginning. Even when both of them are on seemingly opposing sides, The Harvester directly causes harm to Hunter and neither of them have much regard for the other. Hunter shows extreme hatred for The Harvester, adding him to the list of people that he wants to kill for James' and Lilly's alleged deaths. Trivia * It has been implied by creator iCaramelBird that Hunter suffers from a mild form of depression, and not only that but is somewhat suicidal. As during times, they feel cursed by their ability of perception making it almost impossible for them to "accidentally" slip off a roof and fall to their deaths, without actually making a solid landing. Thus this makes Hunter perhaps one of the darkest characters throughout the entire RP. * Hunter has an array of weapons, including a bow which is attached to his back through a type of strapped on claw machinery, which reverts into a slightly long black cylinder. A pistol, and his sisters knife. Both of which are kept in holsters and sheaths on opposite legs. Hunter also has a quiver around his back. * Though against the rules of the RP, Hunter is one of the only characters with three super powers. He has the ability to hack machinery and objects, with his mind. The ability of deep perception, allowing him to be keenly observant, calculating angles that make him excel in parkour and combat. But he also has the hidden talent to control water, fuelled by his emotions of his sisters death, who also had the same powers. This has been approved by the creator of the RP, CynicalJoker, within reason. * Hunter has revealed that he knows how to code. * The villain who attempted to kill Lilly and Hunter, is the same villain who ended up killing Edison Mills' father. * It has been speculated that Argent Mind is a relative towards Luke, as they both share the same last names. As well as this they both share similar skills. Hunter is able to hack and manipulate technology, whilst Argent can do this with any object or person he so wishes. Similarly they both share a common physique though Argent is much more muscular whilst Hunter's body has only been described as athletic. Though there is a large age difference, it has been confirmed by both creators iCaramelBird and Arbor117 that the two characters are not father and son. However it is still speculated that they are somewhat distant relatives. * Luke attended the same school as Jade Blythe did after she was expelled and home-schooled. * It has been said by the creator, that Hunter in an alternative universe would have most likely had a different life. If his parents had accepted him, though this has been left ambiguous and to be explored in Iniquity and Integrity. * Due to his perceptional abilities, not only is Luke exceptional at freerunning but he is also very good at healing. Though he only has common knowledge on medicine and medical equipment; he has been shown to be able to recognize wounds and the best way to heal them due to the analytical skills brought upon by his perception specialization. * iCaramelBird has noted that he has used the alleyway the same time, three times. Canonically this is how the alleyway has been used. It was first encountered when Luke and Lilly were trapped by the police in the first chapter of The Hunter's Raven. The second time, it was used when Luke collapsed and Kay rescued him. The third time, was then Acchilleus met the traitor. * Luke has been shown to get frequent repercussions from his powers. He experiences nosebleeds, headaches and migraines as well as general fatigue from physical exertion at times. Not only this but due to his growing familiarity and expertise in his powers, they develop side-effects. For example, Luke's use of perception has developed however that means he is much more susceptible to it. Therefore at times when Luke feels too overwhelmed, time appears to stop for him as his brain tries to process everything around him, making things appear to be frozen in time. In reality, time is flowing thus leaving Luke susceptible to unforeseen attacks however long this trance lasts. This is based on the notion that time slows down just before someone dies, when in reality time appears to be slowing down because the brain realizes that a possibility of death or danger is imminent, thus becoming overwhelmed as it tries to process far too much information and whilst doing so giving the effect that time appears to have momentarily "slowed down". * Due to disorganisation, there is confusion as to what exactly happened in Luke's past. The story follows that on his sixteenth birthday, Luke was thrown out of his home with Lilly following. The events of 'The Hunter's Raven' occurs in a week, with it being said that Luke and Lilly have been homeless for three weeks previously. It has therefore been a month since Luke and Lilly were homeless until they found shelter with Custos. They were then heroes for months before Luke's seventeenth birthday in which The Vipers attacked causing Lilly to fake her death, and Luke to fall into a depression. Luke then used his abilities to steal money, rent his own apartment and run jobs for three years. The events of 'Villainy and Virtue' then follow. * Luke has changed alignments. He was originally a 'Neutral' until Insurgency, in which mid-way through the arc he changed to become a Hero, through his promise to escape captivity, get revenge for James' and Lilly's alleged deaths and thus return to his heroic lifestyle with Lilly, before her "death". * The first time Luke steps out into the world after the timeskip has parallels to the first post that featured Luke, over a year from when the new post was written. Firstly, Luke is wearing something similar to his classical appearance, his '''black fur hoodie with the two button zipper' ''and '''black cargo pants are both the same clothes he first ever wore in the RP. Their are slighth changes however, whilst his shirt was never specified before, it's white similar to his running shoes (which were in the first post, black converses). * Furthermore, the last lines of this post are the same from the very first post featuring Luke however they are both in different contexts due to the character; '''Luke instead picked a traditional path, and soon found himself running on another apartment complex after he of course, made the first jump.' '' Quotes Category:ICaramelbird Category:Hero Category:American